


Charmings time

by Isakindofnormal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Counter Sex, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isakindofnormal/pseuds/Isakindofnormal
Summary: David is a divorced man and his daughter Emma has been living with him for almost six months now and his penis is hardening every time he sees her. Emma acts naughty while playing cards and their incest spiral start. Pure porn. Eventual threesome with someone.
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan & Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	1. Naughty cards

David Nolan has been divorced for six months from her longtime girlfriend Mary Margaret. They started dating at the age of sixteen in school and were deeply in love, by the time they were nineteen MM got pregnant with their daughter, Emma. David started working alongside his twin brother at the station in their small town Storybrooke and MM graduated and started teaching preliminary school. They rented an apartment and got married when Emma was 3, 7 years later they bought the apartment. By the time Emma was 14 Mary Margaret started being weird, staying to work late, going out more with friends and returning home late and she refused to have sex with David. He stayed quiet until a year of being like that and his world fall apart.  
Mary Margaret has been having an affair with Doctor Whale for over a year so David asked for the divorce and he won the loft because his exwife was going to live with Victor. They didnt tell Emma that his mom relationship started while their parents where still togethee but five months after the separation she found out when her mother told Whale that after a year and a half of their relationship she wanted to travel together. Emma left her mother’s new house that day, refusing to speak with her ever again.  
David welcomed Emma with open arms and he told her the truth when he found out that she has left her mother’s house forever. When his ex told him to send Emma back he told her that Emma was free to do as she pleased because she would be sixteen in four months.  
Now, two months have passed and both were happy and a new school year started. Emma started at the Cheerleader team for basketball and she also was a part of the soccer team. It was not until Emma came home dressed as a Cheerleader that David started having dirty thoughts. He has always been aroused by Cheerleaders, his first girlfriend and the MM were on the team and he fucked them a couple of times with the uniform on. He masturbated himself that night thinking of the Cheerleader team and he also dreamed with Emma dancing for him but the next day stopped all thoughts of it.  
The middle of September came and he was taking a shower after working out in the spare bedroom of upstairs that they transformed into a gym. He finished and was crossing the space bewteen the bathroom and his room when her towel fell and in that moment Emma entered the loft. She stopped on her tracks and he also froze but reacted quickly, covering himself again and then walking to his room on the main floor. David fucked Katherine Midas twice that week because he had to take his thoughts out of his mind.  
It was the beginning of October, only three weeks before Emma’s birthday, and it was a weekend, Emma wanted to stay home and play cards. She has been having dirty thoughts about his dad and wanted to be naughty today. After two rounds of go fish she dared him to play strip go fish and he accepted because he was out of his mind with arousal for her daughter. She lose the first round so she took her shoes off, then he lose twice in a row so he took off his shoes and socks. By the fifth round Emma had lost her socks and tank top and David his t shirt. He was focused on winning because Emma only have three pieces of clothing on and he only have two.   
“I bet you want to win too much Daddy”  
His cock throbbed with arousal at that nickname that she hasn’t used in years. But he won and Emma, instead of taking her jeans off decided to get rid of her bra, her tits bouncing while doing so. David hidded his erection and lose focus so he losed the next round, letting him on his boxers and the Emma lose the next one, staying on her panties.   
“Im bored of the game, I have another idea. Sit down on the chair please.”  
David did as told and Emma send music to his music player, David gasped when an erotic song played on the music player. Emma started dancing, swaying from side to side then shaking her ass in front of him, she got closer to him, her lips centimeters from his but she refused to kiss him, instead touched her breast, pinching her nipples.   
“You know, since I saw you without you shirt on or that day that your towel fell or the day you brought Kat home and thought I was asleep, I have been touching myself thinking of you.” She sat on his lap, her covered pussy grinding against her hard erection and David moaned, aching to touch her ass “Tsk, Daddy, you can’t touch me, not until a little bit more time”   
They focused on each other’s eyes and Emma grinded herself harder and faster on her father’s covered sex and after five more minutes of that Emma’s face changed to one of passion letting David know that her daughter was having an orgasm on his lap and he wet his pants, having orgasmed himself. Emma kissed his cheek and wished him goodnight.   
Next weekend she asked him to play truth or dare with him and he accepted because he has been touching himself all week thinking of Emma: Emma leaving for school in tight jeans, Emma taking a shower, Emma in her short pajamas, Emma only on her leather jacket. He felt like a horny teenager again.   
“My turn first, and I make the rules: the questions shouldn’t be innocent and the dares has to be fun. If you refuse to answer, a piece of clothe is off.”  
“You like to strip too much, but is ok. Spill your question”  
“How was your first time and with who?”  
“Well, it was with Rosemary when I was 15, we dated for a couple of months and we do it in her bed while we were supposed to be doing a project together, it was weird and we were both very inexperienced but after a couple of more fucks it got better”  
“My turn, truth or dare?”  
“Um, dare”  
David made her drink one of the most spiced sauces they have and she couldn’t drink milk, she should drink water to aggravate the taste. Emma did it like a pro and only cried a little.   
“That was cool Dad, my turn, truth or dare?”  
“Dare”  
“I would tell you what to do later, no your turn, I choose truth”  
“Are you a virgin?”  
“No”  
“I choose Truth”  
“Are you still mad or miss Mom?”  
“I would always be a little mad with your mom but I am not sad, I have moved on”  
“Ok, good. I choose truth”  
“Who was your first time?”  
“You remember Killian, we dated for five months so three of those were of sex”  
David felt his pants tightening because of this game, he knew what her next dare would be.  
“No, truth or dare?”  
“Dare”  
“You have to dance to whichever song I pick”  
Emma played hip-hop songs and David did his best that resulted on Emma laughing very hard.   
“I choose dare Daddy”  
“You have to do the dishes”  
Emma took her socks off and David laughed because he knew she would do that and then Emma chose to tell him the dare that she kept for later.  
“You have to go and dress with my Cheerleader clothes”  
David went there and dressed with her clothes, that obviously looked ridiculous on him and the skirt barely covered his ass or boxers but he would do anything for Emma. When he went down Emma laughed as hard as earlier and then hugged him, she pressed her hips against his covered sex and he hissed with pleasure.   
“Now I choose truth”  
“Why are you still so mad at your mother?”  
“I choose not to answer”  
She takes her shirt off and then they asked more personal questions until the one of how David was feeling with MM and Whale’s public relationship came that he had to take a cloth off.   
“The only piece of clothing that is yours are your boxers that so…you know”  
David smirked at her and stand up, so his hips were very close to Emma’s face when he took his boxers off and due to the fact that the skirt barely covered him Emma could see his erection poking out but he sat down again like nothing and Emma chose dare.   
“I dare you to tell me what is that you want Emma, because you are driving me crazy after last week”  
“I want a birthday gift next week” She stands up and then kneel besides him, touching his cock “I want to have sex with you next Saturday for my birthday, because since being here in the house with you I started noticing you and I would be of legal age for you to fuck me and for me to have my way with you”  
David nodded, grabbed Emma’s hand and then kissed her lips softly. “Emma, but I am your father, what we are thinking of doing is…is illegal…is not alright”  
“And then, why I feel ok with it?”  
“I really want to fuck you and have my way with you Emma but… we should be careful”


	2. Emma's birthday part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut time starting,if you don't like this kind of stuff just not read my fic.

The night before Emma’s birthday she went out with friends so when she came back home David was already asleep because of his long day working. Emma send him a text: **daddy, when you wake up I want you to go to my bed and have your way with me as you said, I would sleep naked just for you**  
When she got to her room she stripped and went to sleep not touching herself so her father would find her drenching wet in arousal just for him. She dreamed with him that night.  
When David woke up with his morning erection the first thing he did was read the text and he felt his cock twich. He climbed the stairs and opened her daughter’s bedroom door, he found her sleeping on her back, the duvet coovering just her legs so her full perky breast and shaved pussy were on display. He went back downstairs to make sure that the door was locked and to grab a necessary item from his room and then went back to Emma’s room and he took off the only piece of clothing that he was wearing, his sweatpants. He stroked his morning erection and decided to take matters into his own hands.  
He lay besides Emma and caressed her face, admiring the beauty of the girl he and Mary did, it was the only thing that didn’t make him regret his relationship. Emma was gorgeous and he was proud of her. He then proceeded to give feather like kisses at her exposed neck and then attached his mouth on a nipple while with one hand touching her clit.  
Another thing about Emma was that she could sleep throught a tornado and never find out so it was not until David was licking and smelling the delicious wetness of her pussy that she didn’t woke up and she woke up with a satisfied smirk on her face, pressing her father’s face to her cunt so he pressed the tip of his nose on her clit while inserting her tongue on her hole, moving it in and out.  
“ooooh fuck Daddy, yeees, like that”  
David continued his ministrations for a few more minutes until he decided that his mouth was better at her clit and inserted two fingers in her hole, moaning at the tight feeling that welcomed them. He felt that his other hand was useless so he used it to pinch and roll Emma’s nipple. Emma moaned at the intense pleasure of being touched everywhere and come withing five more minutes.  
David climbed up her body once he licked her clean and Emma didn’t wasted any time in kissing him hard. David wrapped her by the waist and sat her on her lap, his erection squeezed between their bodies, he lay down and they make out for what felt like hours but only were twenty minutes top. Emma grinded her wet pussy against her father’s cock and then started kissing and touching his body and abs, she licked his nipples and David squeezed her ass cheeks. Emma decided to go further down.  
She took his 8 and a half inches erect cock on her hand and pumped up and down, squeezing from time to time and he mouth attached herself to his balls. David moaned, grasping the sheets because he didn’t want to guide Emma, he wanted her to do freely. When the tip of her tongue started lapping the head of the cock and licking the precum he knew he would not last too much what he thought it was better because he wanted to last as much as possible when he was inside her. Emma took inch by inch until 7 of the 8 and half inxhes were inside and she relaxed her troath before starting bobbing fast, gagging only twice. David couldn’t content himself and put his hands on her hair, taking it away because he couldn’t see her beautiful mouth around his very big cock. And after ten minutes of sucking him like a pro he felt his balls tightening “Fuck Emma baby, I am coming”  
He tried to take her mouth off but Emma looked at him and told him “I want my birthday breakfast Daddy, so come inside my mouth”  
David groaned and splashed spur after spur of come inside her daughters mouth that swallowed at much as possible, some of it leaving her mouth and covering his legs and cock. Emma took a deep breath and then licked him clean. When she was satisfied that he was clean she climbed up his body until her head was on his chest, he caressed his head and kissed the top.  
“Happy birthday sweetheart”  
Emma grinned at him “Thank you daddy, and thank you for fullfilling my request”  
“I would always do that Emma. And this was a very pleasurable present to fullfill”  
Instead of answering his daughter kissed him, tongues fighting for domination, David winning while he positioned himself on top of Emma who decided to show his dad how wet she still was by grinding against his cock, David moaned and let himself go of Emma to grab a condom from the bag of condoms that he retrieved earlier from his room.  
He had only used 3 of 24 and he planned to end the box with Emma.  
“letme”  
Emma grabbed the condom from his hand, ripped the paper and then grabbed his cock, doing a handjob before putting the condom on, David inspected it and when he was certain that it was ok grabbed Emma by the waist and flipped her onto the bed. She giggle. He smiled and positioned himself on top again, she kissed her neck, trying not to mark her, and then he launched himself on her nipples and while he was doing that Emma grabbed his big cock and inserted the tip on her entrance, David groaned and before pressing further against her asked her if she was sure, she just kissed him before nodding and he pump in, slowly because he could tell that she was not used to his length.  
“Just, wait a moment, wow, you are big daddy” she kissed him before moving her hips, meeting his in the process “Oh fuck, Killian wasn’t this big and Neal wasn’t either, just… feels so good, so full”  
David finally filled her to the hilt until he was pressed agaibst her cervix and waited to let her move firs and when she did he retrieved his cock to slam it fast again inside her, she screamed and then bite his shoulder so he pumped fast again to then retrieve it slowly and then suck her nipples.  
“god Emma, you are so tight baby, cant believe I am doing this, fuck”  
“Just harder daddy, touch my clit”  
They continued doing it harder and slower for five long minutes until David changed positions, kneeling on the matress and grabbing her legs, putting them on one of his shoulder, pumping faster against her.  
The only sounds in the room were Emma’s moans, David’s grunts and the slapping of David’s hips against Emma’s pussy.  
After fifteen minutes of fucking David felt her contracting so he reached for her clit and caressed it, she came hard a couple of minutes later and even if he slowed his thrust he kept fucking her because he knew he could continue for twenty more minutes and he could make her come at least teo times more.  
He changed positions again, returninh to the missionary so she doesn’t have to do much and he kept his slow pace and changed angles until he reached that spongy wall and then rubbed her clit again. Emma was still recivering for her first orgasm so she came five minutes after the first and her dad continued fucking her, this time making her ride him and she enjoyed it too much. First she pressed her hands against his abs and raised her butt so she could ride him fast and hard, slapping her ass against his thighs every time she came down, David squeezed it and was feeling the signs of his orgasm when his daughter pressed her tits against his chest and kissing him, so he trusted alongside her and pressed a certain point that made Emma’s vagina to splash a shot of cum all over her dad’s stomach and David groaned before cumming inside the condom.  
He lay Emma on the bed, retrieved the condom and throw it to the garbage can that Emma has besides her desk. When he turned around Emma was laying in bed, with a content look on her face and her legs wide open, he kissed her forehead and told her.  
“Relax, I would start on breakfast and call you when is ready”


	3. Emma's birthday part 2

Once the coffee, pancakes, and fruit were ready David set the table, putting Emma’s presents on it. He was proud of her and he think he deserves all the presents he purchased for her, one of them he knew would make her very happy.   
“Emma! Breakfast is ready”  
He heard movement upstairs and then saw Emma walking downstairs in a white tank top and black panties. He noticed that Emma wasn’t wearing a bra.   
“Cool, pancakes. Come on dad I am very hungry”  
They started breakfast in comfortable silence until David asked the question that has been bothering him for a week.   
“You know…we have the birthday dinner with your grandparents and your uncle James and Aunt Ruth but…I think you should either invite your mother or have lunch with her Emma. She is your mother, she would like to be with you in your birthday”  
“Daaad…ugh, ok, I would tell her to have lunch with me but just because you have your couple of hours volunteering at the shelter and I would tell her not to invite Victor. I hate that man”  
“Great, you know…you haven’t noticed the presents?”  
Emma squealed in delight when she saw the presents on the chair besides her. She went for the biggest one: a new leather jacket and a Hermes belt, then she went for the middle one that was a new book and before she could grab the one wrapped like in a jewelry form David grabbed her hand.   
“Baby girl, give me the next present and go get changed appropriately to go outside”. Emma frowned and wanted to complain.   
“If you are a good girl, after showing you what is outside we will come here to fuck a couple of times more and one of them in the shower before you get ready for lunch”  
Emma’s eyes sparkled with lust and kissed him hard before going upstairs. David washed the dishes and put on a shirt. Emma was on the sofa waiting for him when he emerged from his room.   
“Come on, come with me”  
“Oh, I plan on doing that all day”  
David blushed but closed the door and went to walk the two floors to the street. He had asked James to help him with his present for Emma and James was very happy to help his favorite niece. So when David opened the front door there was James leaning against a second hand yellow VW beetle.   
“Uncle James, you got a new car? Where is your convertible?”  
“Oh no dear niece, this car is our gift to you Emma”  
Emma squealed in delight and immediately hugged her uncle and then her father. David told her that MM also contributed to the present so she made a mental note to thank her later. She also send her a text to meet for lunch later.   
Emma: Mom, I would like to meet for lunch at Granny’s, is 1 pm ok for you?   
Mary: yes sweetheart, thank you for thinking of me, happy birthday!   
Emma: thanks mom, but no Victor please  
Mary: I know Emma, don’t worry, I would be alone  
After that was settle she looked at her two favorite men with puppy dog eyes. “Can I drive you around town?”  
James looked confused at his brother “She just turned 16, she knows how to ride?”  
“Yeah, I thought her a couple of moths ago, in a week she has her driving test and hopefully she would have her license”  
Emma drove them around town while they told her the process of buying the car: “I went to Michael to ask him if he had any car to sell and he saw me this beetle and a BMW, the last one was older and it cost more so I decided to buy this little man. It was white originally but I asked Tillman to paint it your favorite color, James paid for the inside renovations and your Mom paid for a new battery and car wheels because she wanted the car as safe as possible”  
They let James at the station and Emma smirked at her dad: “I have to be in less than two hours at granny’s but I have an idea” Emma drove them to the forest, parking in a secluded area and he knew immediately what her idea was when she removed his jeans and took his dick out of the boxers. He looked outside to make sure that no one could watch, they couldn’t, this place was very far into the woods. David lost track of his thoughts when Emma started sucking his cock, slurping first to get it wet.   
“Fucking goddess you are Emma”  
Emma smiled with the cock on her mouth and kept sucking, deepthroathing him from time to time. David cried in pleasure before cumming inside her mouth fifteen minutes after she started.   
Forty minutes later David was at the shelter and Emma was sitting on a booth besides her mother, talking with her about her car, her driving lessons and about this past months while feeling her father’s cum on her mouth.   
“And how are you living with dad? Did he treat you well?”  
“Oh yes mom, don’t worry about that, he treat me absolutely amazing. I would say he is… spoiling me too much. And is cool because uncle James is at the apartment in front of us”  
****  
When David came home at 4 Emma was watching Netflix on TV. She turn it off when he closed the front door and gave him a kiss on the mouth the moment he approached her on the sofa.   
“We have to be at your grandparents’ house at 5:15, we are driving Uncle James there so, you finish that chapter while I iron my clothes and then… I promised a shower together, right?”  
“Yeeees, I believe so”  
David kept his promise and at 4:30 they were undressing each other in the downstairs bathroom, David kissing her neck, not leaving marks but wanting to do it desperately. Emma’s hand found the zipper of his jeans and in a matter of seconds they were off his legs and the only piece of clothing left were her panties, he kneel in front of her and, not taking his eyes off hers, kissed his belly button and then her waitband line until she was moaning and begging him to take them off.   
“My favorite dessert so far” David tongue licked a path from her Venus mount to her hole and back again and then filled her intimate regions with kisses until she grabbed a fist of his hair and pressed his mouth to her clit. He started slowly licking and aucking, his hands on her butt, massaging the gloves and pressing her further into his mouth. Emma was grinding against him too and soon asked for fingers. He wanted her to come fast so inserted three at a time.   
“FUCKING FUCK YES, FILL ME, YOU ARE FILLING ME SO MUCH DADDY!”  
David groaned into the clit and bite her clit, she screamed again and came hard around his fingers. David licked her clean and began climbing her body up, filling it with kisses. He stopped for a minute, turned on the shower and waited for the water to be hot to grab her, wrap her legs around his hips and put them inside the shower. He grinned at the sexy view of Emma’s locks getting wet and droplets of water running down her chest. He kissed one wet nipple and then another and decided that he could let some marks on her breasts.   
“Put that big cock inside my wet pussy because we only have fifty minutes to go to gramps”  
David put a condom on and did as told, filling her to the hilt and taking slow thrust so she would get impatient and she did, showing it by bouncing on David’s lap, impaling herself on his aching cock so he took pity of her and trusted harder and faster, pressing her against the wall and she pressed one of her hands against the wall behind her so her tits where pressed against his face, he took advantage of this and marked her two tits, once he was satisfied he make her come by rubbing her clit. At feeling her walls contracting around his cock he came inside the condom.   
“Fuck Emma, you are going to kill me, fuck”  
“Wow Daddy, we need to hurry”  
They made it on time and they stayed at David’s parents farm, Emma sleeping in the room they had for her with a hapoy smile on her face, waiting for the new fucks to come with her father.


	4. Naughty on the phone

Emma spend the day before Christmas Eve at her mother’s house, taking advantage that Whale have a night shift. They play some Wii, watch a movie and eat pizza. Emma is actually happy that she can have a normal relationship with her mom again but she is still in revenge and when her mother asks her if she is seeing someone Emma smirks and answer:  
“Yes mom, I… you know I have had sex because you found me with Killian. Well, I am seeing someone sexually and is like the best fuck I have ever have”  
Mary Margaret wants to be Emma’s confident so she encourage her to tell her details “Are you using protection? Does he treat you well? Is he from school?”  
“I am actually on the pill now mom and yes he treat me in a very satisfactory way. He is not from school actually, he is older…” Emma takes a risk and asks something that is been bothering her “Mom… I know this is personal but… when you were with dad did you… have anal sex with him? It’s just that I want to try it with this boy but I want to know as much as possible”  
“Well… no Emma we didn’t but it was because your father was too… big and I have a small butt I suppose”  
Both women flush and change the subject of conversation, going to sleep an hour later. When Emma is in bed she grabs her phone and try something new with his dad.   
**“Hi daddy, are u awake?”**  
 **“Yes honey, is only 11 pm. How was your day?”**  
 **“Actually I have fun and also learned interesting things about u and mom”**  
 **“WTF. What?”**  
 **“That her tight little asshole couldn’t fit your big fat cock”**  
David waits five minutes before answering and Emma can’t help but wonder what he is doing so she asks him.   
“ **I was just peeing, don’t worry. Abut your mom, yes, her small asshole couldn’t with my fat cock and I didn’t wanted to call 911 about my wife’s asshole breaking”**  
 **“You know? You can break mine tomorrow before going to gramps. I bet my ass would love your cock”**  
 **“Photo”**  
Emma moan when she opens the photo to see a tent in David’s boxers. She get herself naked under the sheets and call her dad. He picks at the second ring.   
“Hello Emma!”  
“Hello…how are you?”  
“Well, like you could see very hot and bothered about your last text. And how are you?”  
“Very naked under the sheets and with one of my hand between my very wet pussy”  
David groans and Emma can hear him moving in bed, she knows he is getting rid of his boxers.  
“I would want to have your big cock inside my mouth chocking me and drinking your cum. Or better, your cock filled with my saliva and my pussy lubed enough for you to fuck me hard around the house”  
“Yes… I would kiss you slowly, first your mouth until we have to separate to catch our breath, then your neck, leaving marks all over it so people will know that you are well fucked by your daddy and then I would spend a lot of time kissing your boobs baby. Lick your fingers and touch one nipple with them, think that is my mouth suckling at it “  
Emma do as told and connects the headphones to her phone so she can have free hands. She licks her fingers and starts rubbing her nipples and pinching them, a couple of moans leaving her mouth. David groan on the other side “Now… I would be down on your belly, kissing your flat and beautiful stomach, fuck” Emma’s belly move in anticipation “And now… and now my wet tongue would be tasting your pussy and I would love your smell and aroma, whispering to your cunt how beautiful it is”  
Emma takes one hand to her drenching pussy so she could touch her clit. Thinking that it is her father there. “I would wrap your hair and push you to it, wanting your tongue inside my folds before you… god… before you insert three fingers and fuck me rough”  
“Yes I would definitely do it and while doing that I would suck your clit, hard because I know you want some rough treatment and you would come in a matter of minutes so I would drink of your juices. God you should see how hard I am for you, are you fingering yourself right now baby? Because I would definitely have my fingers inside youe tight channel”  
“Ooh daaad, yes I am”  
They stop talking for some minutes, Emma hearing the labored breath of her father and David hearing her moan. He is hard as a rock and had touched himself a couple of times but wanted to last until Emma has come at least twice. So when he hears the change of her voice he keeps talking tp her.  
“Come for me Emma, come for me now, all around my fingers before I make you cum with my hard cock”  
Emma put a hand on her mouth so her mother would not listen her cry in pleasure and once she is done coming she relax all her muscles and smile. That was very intense and very new for her too and juat the mere thought of his father on the other side still hard as a rock make her moan.  
“God, that was insane. Are you still hard?”  
“Yeah emma, as a rock, I could kill someone with this right now”  
Emma laugh, carefree to have this conversations with her father after the intimate moment they just had. She wanted him to come so she kept talking.  
“Daddy, if you are as hard as you say, you know I would have my mouth around your cock in a matter of seconds, licking from balls to tip, up and down, down and up until you are wet enough for me to wrap my entire mouth around your delicious meat” Emma hear him groan and knows he is having vivid thoughts of previous encounters “I would deep throat you a couple of times, playing with you balls. Get that cock wet for me dad”  
David spit on her mouth and start jerking himself, imagining thatbis Emma’s warm mouth but not two minutes later he wants to be inside her. He promised that she would come at least twice.  
“I am impatient Emma, I would pick you up and fuck you against the wall, in one movement all my length would be inside of you and you would scream in pleasure. Your neck would be exposed to me so I would suck it and kiss it until your inner walls will try to chocke my cock so I would rub your clit. Do it Emma, touch your clit and come for me”  
Emma screamed against her mouth and moaned, David heard her muffle screams and groaned, finally coming hard against his own hand. He only sees white and his mind is surrounded by images of Emma.  
“Wow, that was intense, I think I would wake up early tomorrow, eat breakfast with mom and would be tjere by 11. At what time are we expected at Grandma and Grandpa?”  
“At seven o’clock”  
“Great, plenty of time. Good night dad, see you tomorrow. Love you”  
“Dream with me baby and good night. Love you”


	5. Christmas Eve

The next day, Christmas Eve, Emma woke up at nine thirty and prepared breakfast for herself and her mother: bacon, eggs and Ego Waffles. Mary Margaret was very happy that Emma was making an effort to reconnect but Emma was not so happy when Whale entered the house and kissed her mother on the mouth. Thank god that the doctor was exhausted and went to bed immediately.  
“Sorry if you felt uncomfortable, what are your plans for today Em?”  
“Dad and I would spend some time together before having Christmas dinner with grands. I suppose we will watch some Netflix and chill around, open presents and then go to dinner. What are your plans?”  
“Well, your grandmother is coming here to have a brunch and spend some time together without your grandfather, you know we don’t talk because of how he treated me when I got pregnant with you, and then Victor and I would have dinner alone, share presents too. Ah, remember that we would spend the 27th together with grandma Eva because Victor and I would fly to England the 28.”  
They finish breakfast in comfortable conversation and then MM give Emma her presents: new air pods, a new phone case and a beautiful necklace of a Swan. Emma is truly happy that she can have this cordial relationship with her mom. She is still a little mad at her for cheating on her dad and lying to her but she is starting to care about her again. She hugs her and gives her present, the special edition of the book “Little Women”, her mom favorite book since she was little. Mary Margaret cried like a baby because of the special present and spent some more time talking.   
At 10:30 Emma decided it was time to go change clothes and go fuck her father. She has been on her period the week before so she has been without sex for over a week. She looked at her phone. 

  
**Hi princess, daddy just woke up with his morning erection and sad that your mouth wasn’t there to satisfy him.**

  
**Oh daddy, I am so sorry, I am getting ready to be there in half hour so… wait for me and just in case you don’t believe me….**   
**Photo**

  
She laugh at the evilness of sending her father a naked photo of herself with one of her hands between her legs. He send her a photo of his free cock.   
Emma get dress in record time and kiss her mother goodbye in the cheek, reassuring her that she would call her the next day and have lunch with her before the 27th. She starts her car and takes a deep breath and the heads to her house.   
When she arrives at the apartment David is rinsing the dishes, in his boxers and without a shirt on. His torso is bare and the muscles of his back are calling for her hands to caress them so she walks to him and hugs him from behind, her hands roaming free and touching his chest muscles, his shoulders, his abs and resting dangerously close to the waistband of his boxers. He groans and turns around, grabbing her hands and putting them around his neck, his bigger ones grabbing her ass and pushing her up. Emma wraps her legs around his lower back, her heels resting on his butt cheeks . With one hand grabbing her ass, David’s other hand goes to Emma’s neck and push her lips to his with so much passion, longing and care that Emma can feel lust and desire but also love and care.   
She moans and he groans. She can feel his erection against her crotch so she grinds up and down his length.   
“God Emma, stop this moment if you don’t want me to punish you for being a very bad girl that can’t hold still against his father big cock ”  
Emma wants her father to punish her, in the months they have been fucking he had never punished her so she wanted to now. So she puts her hands on his shoulders and take leverage to grind more roughly against her father erection, pressing more too. David grabs a handful of her hair and roughly make her look at his fury eyes. He let her on the floor.   
“Get yourself naked, slowly so I can enjoy every part revealed and then on your knees” Emma does as told, she starts to get naked and spend five minutes in doing so, David not touching her and then gets on her knees “Now, you come here and I am going to put my cock on your mouth and it would stay there while I rinse the rest of the dishes, you would not suck until I tell you so and you would stop when I tell you to AND you would not masturbate yourself. Is that clear?”  
“Yes Daddy”   
She crawled to where her father is and position herself so her head is at his cock’s level. He takes his boxers off put his already hard cock inside her open mouth.   
“Suck”  
Emma starts licking the tip of his father cock to then wrapping his entire length with her lips until his tip touch her throat. David groan and then put a hand on her hair. “Stop, baby, stop” she keeps hef father cock on her mouth and keep breathing with her nose. She knows that she is in advantage here because she could give him pleasure even if he tell her no but she wants to keep the punishment. After ten minutes without instructions and when David finish his tasks he tell her to suck again “Do your best baby girl”  
Emma then takes the cock out of her mouth, keep masturbating him with her hand, takes a deep breath and suck his balls, knowing not to suck too hard because it isn’t as pleasurable and when she has regained her breathing she takes his cock again in his mouth and starts licking up and down and then sucking in and out. After five minutes of work she decides to be a pornstar so she takes the cock out again and looking at her father slap her right cheek with his big hard cock and says: “Is this all right daddy or would you feel better if you take control of me? I mean, I had been bad”  
David closes his eyes and moan but soon grabs her hair and command her to open her mouth big, “You are going to take my fucking baby, I would fuck your mouth until your throat is so dry that you would not be able to talk” And he keeps his promise when he grabs her hair hard and starts moving his hips fast against her mouth, his cock touching her throat continuously and making her chocking and gag but never stopping because for him it feels very good, his cock full of Emma’s saliva.   
“God Emma, I am coming baby, god please, drink your milk baby, please!”  
Emma nods with the cock inside her mouth and sucks the tip, his father’s cum coming down her throat what makes all the fluids of her body travel between her legs. David takes her cock off and Emma stays in place, knowing that she can’t move until David tell her to but she is very aroused and hoping that her dad would want to fuck her now.  
“Now that I have been someway satisfied I have another punishment for you, I would not give you oral like I normally do. I would fuck you now because I am sure that down there you are wet enough to fill a river”  
“I am very wet Daddy and you can do as you please”  
David tend a hand to her to help her get up and when she is up he wrap his arms around her naked body, his hands landing on her ass. She moans in his mouth the moment one of his fingers spread her wetness from behind, touching her clit and sending pleasure to all her body.   
“Do you want me to finger fuck you Emma? Uh, are you dying for my fingers to be inside your slutty little pussy? Just one? Or maybe more?”  
Emma can’t say anything, her mind is blank right now or very full of passion and desire for her father, her own father that has his fingers very near the entrance of her cunt and is teasing her to dead.   
“I want you to beg for me, tell me how bad you want them inside and how many, baby, don’t be shy or my fat dick inside your mouth has made you silent?”  
“Please Daddy, I want your long fingers inside my slutty cunt sooo much and I want three please, or more, how many you would like”  
“Three would be princess” He isn’t gentle, he slams them hard and fast inside and she screams in pleasure at the intrusion “Maybe tonight I would put my whole hand inside you, we would see”  
David moves his fingers inside his daughter, finding the spongy spot and rubbing it, Emma bucks her knees, she would have fall to the floor if it where not for David’s other hand supporting her by her ass. He starts slamming them in and out fast, Emma’s screams getting louder and louder every time he slams again her g-spot and she comes when he tell her to come, fifteen minutes after starting. He helps her recover and fill her face with kisses.   
“I love you, I love you”  
After recovering Emma wraps her arms around her father’s neck and kiss him hard on the mouth, she then smile at remembering what just happened and jump into his arms, wrapping her legs around his hips. And he supports her by the ass to sit her on the kitchen counter.   
“I though you would put your cock on me immediately, I was surprised”  
“I changed my mind and little David wasn’t fully recovered from your talented mouth” he kiss her mouth “How was your day?”  
“It was good, but I don’t want to talk, not now, I want to fuck you before presents are exchange”  
David laugh and kiss her boobs making Emma moan and hiss, they are always tender after her period. David know this and that’s why he is extra gentle and then kiss his way down until his mouth is tasting the most delicious present he have ever received. Emma grabs a handful of his head and press him against her clit.   
“God Daddy, lick me and make me wet so you can put your cock on me”  
And David is very happy to oblige. The punishment forgotten, he now wants to enjoy making love to her daughter on the kitchen counter, make her feel how much he love her and how much they enjoy each other. After making sure she is wet enough David takes Emma in his arms and he is the one with his butt on the counter, Emma grabs his cock, pump it for a couple of minutes to them rub it around her lower lips and impale herself on him. He groan at feeling her tight channel around his hard big dick and she decides to enjoy his neck while he lift her butt and they start moving. Faster and harder until she is screaming.   
Emma feels like she is in heaven and there is a moment, seconds before she explodes, that she lost herself in his father’s eyes and she knows that she can’t love him, that this should just be sex so it doesn’t feel wrong but, in that moment, she doesn’t care. She kiss him and they lost themselves in that kiss. Emma feels his hard cock slamming against her g-spot, she can feel it pulsing, like at a heartbeat and she is screaming in pleasure until she only see starts.   
When David feels Emma’s cunt pulsating around his cock, when he see her blank eyes and her mouth open in ecstasies, he knows that he can die a happy man right now and because he wants to see that face again he takes her to the sofa, lying her in it and doing it in a missionary position. He knows he can’t wait much more so he pumps fast and hard, pinching her clit every time he slams against the g-spot.   
“God Emma, you feel so good around me, around my big hard cock, I would come inside you baby, but only when you come again. C’mon baby girl, come for your daddy”  
And when he bite her ear is when Emma succumbs and silence her screams kissing her father and he kiss her back to silence his groan, coming hard inside her.   
“Wow Dad, wow”  
David grins and kiss her lips and they sits on the sofa, Emma’s head against her father’s torso, his arm around her shoulders and the other against his thigh.   
After half an hour of enjoying each other, David realize that is time for presents.   
“I think I should give you your presents, then we should have lunch, enjoy each other some more before going to your grandparents house”  
“Yes, yes, I should give you my presents too”   
They go different ways to grab their presents. Emma returns first, putting the three wrap presents on the coffee table while David sits down moments later, still naked, with three presents too, depositing them on Emma’s naked lap.   
“You go first, then I open one and the your turn again. Left the smaller one for the last”  
David open the first one and instantly grin, is a new fishing rod with new supplements and some bait. He absolutely adores fishing, it gives him tranquility and he once told Emma that he should teach her how to swim when he buy himself a new rod and give Emma his old one.   
“I want you to teach me soon, I enjoy watching you fishing, you look soo in peace that I sometimes get jelous of not knowing how it feels. I hope you like it”  
David grabs her face between his big hands and give her a passionate kiss. Emma moans but shake her head.   
“I should open mine before we forgot to open presents”  
David chuckle but agrees. Emma has tears in her eyes when she sees the first editions of all of her favorite books: _Pride and Prejuice and Emma from Jane Austen, Pet Sematary from Stephen King and all of Harry Potter saga_ , this last one with the colors of Gryffindor, her Hogwarts house.  
“Oh dad, thank you, but yoy shouldn’t had bought me this, this must have cost you a fortune”  
“Everything for you Emma, everything and I know how much you love those books. I remember reading Harry Potter with you and then the three of us doing the tests. Two Gryffidors and a Hufflepuff”  
Emma smiles and hugs the side of her father’s torso. He kiss her head and then grabs the next present. This one are pieces of clothes: flannel pajamas, two pair of Christmas socks and some new shirts.   
“Thank you baby girl, I love this type of shirts”  
Emma kiss his cheek and smiles, not saying anything and opening her next present. Is a new pair of games for the Nintendo Switch that they purchased recently.   
“Oh wow, Zelda and Pokémon! You bought this for the both of us and you know it!”  
David laughs and his cheeks turn red with embarrassment “Yes, maybe I did”  
And the last present was the naughty one from both of them. Emma give him an album: it contains some naked photos that they took together, some of David’s naked body that she took while he was sleeping and the paper of the first condom they used. And then with that she give him two boxers where you can read “ _Swan's property_ ” in one and “ _Hard Meat Inside_ ” in the other.   
“Hahahahaha, these are hilarious. I should wear the Hard Meat one tonight for dinner”  
“Hmmm, you know what one of my fantasies is? Doing you on my grandparents house while they are all sleeping”  
“Hmm, maybe we can make it real tonight”  
Emma moans and lick his cheek, he groans but tell her to open his last present. He had buy him new thongs and Emma gasps when she sees a tiny vibrator that if she is correct she believes it goes inside her pussy and is controlled by a remote.   
“It is what you think it is. How about, I put it inside you later and I see how brave you can be while having dinner with our family?”  
They forget about lunch that instant. 

  
***  
At 6 p.m James is knocking at their door and David greets him after being the first one recovered for their endeavor to put the vibrator on Emma and at the same time giving her time to put her thong on and compose herself.   
“Hey bro, Marry Christmas! Are you both ready?”  
“Yes, Emma is just finishing her make up, she should be ready in five. Ruth is bringing Marcus again this year, I suppose we should be expecting a wedding soon?”  
“I suppose, I would not be surprised if they announce that tonight”  
“And what about that girl Tiffany, aren’t we going to meet her?”  
“It just have been eight months David, it’s the longest I have been with someone in my 30 something years of life and I don’t want to curse it but yeah, she is coming tomorrow for breakfast, she is with her parents tonight too”  
David hugs his brother, happy for him but then he gasp when he ask her about his girlfriend.   
“Wh-what? I don’t have girlfriend”  
“Well, then you have a fuckgirl, because I hear screams almost every day from my apartment. Poor Emma if she ever see or hear anything”  
David’s cheeks paints in embarrassment but let it slip, and is rescue by Emma that is done with her makeup and they can go now. They go on David’s car, James on the passenger side while Emma ride back. James and Emma talk with the confident that they have always have and David is very happy to see how good friends they are. Once they are at Josh and Ruth’s farm they left the car. Emma stay with David to grab their luggage and presents while James go ahead of them.   
“My brother thinks I have a fuckgirl because he hear us, apparently”  
“Well, you have one but he doesn’t know that is me”  
They let the conversation for later and enter the farm house. Emma’s grandmother immediately hugs her and tell her how beautiful she is.   
“Oh grandma, I am not”  
“Yes you are my darling, platinum hair, green eyes, perfect face and perfect body may I ad, playing those sports are shaping you well”  
Emma blush and is deeply relieved when the conversation directs toward her uncle’s girlfriend. Suddenly she feels a vibration inside her cunt and when she looks at David he sees him smirking, Emma grips the end of the table in front of her when her father turn up the intensity.   
“ _Fuck_ ” she murmurs and when she is almost at the point of not return her father turn off the vibrator and in that moment Emma knows that this night is going to be torture.   
The family sits on the sofa with a cup of warm chocolate while they wait for Emma’s aunt to arrive from New York. Her flight arrived half an hour ago and they should be here soon. Emma is sitting with her legs closed but when she feels the vibrator on and in a high intensity she jumps and let out a squeal.   
“What is the matter Emma?”  
“No-nothing grandpa, a bug I think”  
She cross her legs and try to gain friction by rubbing her thights together. David switch between low and high and makes Emma come in a matter of ten minutes just in the moment when everyone stands up to greet her aunt and they are the only ones in the living room. David kiss her lips hungrily while touching her cunt, groaning when he feels how wet she is.   
“C’mon baby girl, lets greet you aunt”  
And Emma stands up on shaking legs to greet her aunt that instantly wraps her in a hug and starts asking about school and boyfriends and sports and Emma answer all her questions and looks at her father when she says that she has her couple of boyfriends. And all through dinner Emma believes that her father isn’t going to use their toy but is so horny that decides that is her time to play dirty. Her father is sitting beside her while on the other side Emma has her uncle James. She puts her hand on his thigh and makes sure that the mantel covers his boner. David makes a noise but no one noticed so he continue to talk with his mother while Emma rubs up and down his thigh until she reach the zipper of his pants, she unbutton them and he goes further down on his seat so Emmma can take him out of his boxers and run her hand up and down his penis. She feels one of his hands against hers, helping her set the rhythm and she answer her uncle’s question.   
David groan  
His mothers asks.   
He says is nothing, just his throat.   
With his hand he tell her to stop but she refuses, she wants to make him come in her hand just so she can excuse herself to go to the bathroom and relieve the tension. So she starts playing with his tip and pump faster.   
What she isn’t expecting is the vibrator again. For the next ten minutes they try to hide their little game from their family until finally they both reach their peak, Emma biting on her hand while listening to her uncle and simultaneously feeling David’s cum on her palm. She waits until they are cleaning the table and retreating to the living room to excuse herself to go to the bathroom.   
Once there she cleans her hands and retrieve the damn vibrator, getting rid of her soaked panties. She try to calm herself because she is deeply aroused, this has been one of her fantasies since they started seeing each other, having sex in one of her family member’s house.   
**You are a very naughty girl playing with my dick at the dinning table. You can be sure that after the movie and once we are ready to sleep I am going to fuck you senseless. And tomorrow at home I have your ass as a present.**  
Emma moans. _Oh God, that movie is going to be hell_


	6. Exploring new pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David keeps his promise and starts Emma's journey to anal sex.

It is 11 p.m by the time they finish watching the movies and Emma has been very impatient all night. When she was born her grandparents let her sleep on her father’s old room, when she was 11 they build a new and modern barn for their animals along with a stable for their horses so the old barn was abandoned, they decided to transform it so Emma’s family could stay there when they come to visit because they are a little far away from Storybrooke, is an hour drive. So the barn now is a two story loft, with a living room and bathroom downstairs and two bedrooms upstairs.   
“Goodnight family. See you in the morning”  
David and Emma get out of the house From the back door and walks fast to the barn. It is freezing outside but that’s not the reason why they are practically running to the barn. Once they are at the door and while David struggle with the keys Emma starts touching him and David hiss.   
“Emma stop please” David groans “They can see us from the other house”  
Emma stops and waits patiently until his father open the door and once there she try to go to her room, mad but David grab her arm and slams her against the wall. She wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his around her slim waist and while they kiss ferociously David hugs her with all his force. Emma can feel his hardness against her stomach so she jumps and wraps her legs around David’s hips. David support her with a hand and with the other unzip her dress. His hands immediately unclasping her bra.   
“Sofa, now”  
David take her there and sits her on the back of the sofa. Emma takes her dress and bra, revealing to her dad that she took off her panties earlier and kneel in front of him. David take off his shirt while Emma unzip his trousers and take them off with his boxers.   
“I love your big cock and it turn me on soo much that I came from this big hard cock and now I come thanks to it”  
When Emma first started talking about her being born thanks to his penis, David was turned off but then Emma explained how all was an irony and that he doesn’t have to freak out because of that so now David is really turn on when she says that. He takes the hair out of her face so he can see her sucking his cock, in this months she has become an expert in the art of making him cum with her mouth. She fist pump his cock from base to bottom so he can get hard to the fullest potential and while doing this she stares at his eyes and smirks.   
“Do you like this daddy? Your little girl kneeled for you and pumping your cock? Making you hard? Ready to make you cum with her little dirty mouth? “  
“Yes baby, I am ready for my little girl’s little mouth to be all dirty around my very hard cock”  
“You know? Yours is the widest cock I have had around my mouth? Its almost impossible to get to the end of it without choking”  
And without further notice she get to the job of sucking her father’s cock like if she would get a price after doing it and in a way she would get it in the form of an orgasm later after the sucking. At the middle of it her father grabs her hair and make her stand up and after kissing for long minutes, tasting his essence on her mouth he grabs her from the waist and turns her so her pussy is directly in front of his mouth and hers in front of his penis, making the standing 69 position.   
Emma’s pussy is instantly filled with fluids, thanking god for the athletic body of her father and his need of staying in shape for his work. They came like 15 minutes later, David sitting on the floor, putting her on his lap.   
After half an hour of recovering, kissing lazily and cuddling he takes her to the bedroom and they make love, slowly and deeply, sharing their love for one another, until three in the morning that they go to sleep exhausted, David spooning Emma from behind under the covers. They sleep five hours top and when David is awake after Emma, both very well rested, he smiles and put her on top of him and they kiss and grind against each other but they know they can’t do anything.   
“Emma, I promise that tonight when we are home I will worship your ass” he slaps her ass “I have purchased some things to start your anal training”  
At 9, after taking a platonic shower together, they are at the main house again, the rest of the family ready to open presents before having breakfast. Emma receives clothes, books, new phone cases and a new laptop because hers is in its last days after living for five long years. David receives jumpers, shirts, air pods too and new police equipment from his brother. And after exchanging presents the family eat breakfast while singing Christmas carols and they do their traditional Christmas karaoke competition.   
At 12 Emma decides to surprise her mother and grandmother by having brunch with them and Whale, doing the first Christmas sacrifice. And she spend a great time even if she doesn’t speak with Whale. She made her mom happy and that’s what matter to her.   
By 4 p.m she is back at the apartment and she is greeted by a flower path taking her to the bathroom where her father has set a massage bed and in the sinks has put oils and relaxing essences. He let her a note on the massage table: _Get naked and on the bed, close your eyes and relax. I will be there in a matter of minutes to give you a massage. Today I would not fuck your ass but prepare it._  
Emma got naked fast but sighed, she wanted to get fucked in the ass today but she understood her father’s motives: he had to prepare her. So she got on top of the table and relaxed for five minutes until she listened the lock on the front door closing and the bathroom door opening seconds later. She looked at David: he went to wash his hands and then took a bottle of oil and put some on his hands, massaging them.   
“Hello baby, are you relaxed?”  
“Yes I am Daddy “  
“Good, just close your eyes and feel”  
So Emma did as told and close her eyes. Her father start massaging the knots she has on her neck, shoulders, scalps and upper back and she can’t help but let some guttural sounds leave her mouth, they don’t sound dirty, just satisfactory. So after fifteen long minutes of massaging that side he starts massaging the middle of her back, focusing on the ribs and column and then she massage her legs and foots.   
He goes again to the sink and put more oil on his hands before massaging her ass. Emma can’t help but moan.   
“You would have to be patient Em, I would worship your ass cheeks and juat when I have had my way with it I would give you pleasure. Do you trust me?”  
“Yes… of course I do”  
“Okay”  
He then starts massaging from her lower back to he ass cheeks and up again, he surely worship her ass cheeks, even kissing them from time to time. He then goes to the sink and grab a bottle, Emma wants to look but he make her look down again. Telling her without words to trust him and when she hears the liquid leaving the bottle she knows that’s lube.   
“This is a little cold”  
And Emma jumps a little at the coldness between her ass cheeks but soon relax while her father massages her butt hole with his thumb and her pussy with the rest of her fingers and she has no other choice but moan. David inserts two fingers inside her pussy and makes pressure on her butt hole and with that Emma is feeling things that she has never felt, she is having sensations in places of her body that she didn’t know that existed and are very pleasurable.   
“God daaad, don’t stop please! Harder!”  
David do as told and increase the movement of his fingers inside her pussy while doing circular motions on her butt hole. Emma clench the side of the massage table when David touch her clit and she comes like she has never cme before. But David doesn’t stop, he told her to get on her fours and then he climb into the table, his hips against hers and she hears when he put some more lube on his two smallest fingers and inserts them on her butt, first one, the other after thrusting the other in an out a couple of times and when he inserts the second finger he stops, letting her adjust. He whispers in her ear that he is going to fuck her pussy, to get ready and she is not even prepared when he thrust inside her in one movement.   
Emma screams.   
David moves the fingers and his cock at the same time and Emma see starts.   
She screams some more.   
He kiss her ear.   
“Do you like this Em?”  
“YES OH GOD YES”  
So he keeps fucking her two holes and when he feels her walls clenching around her he touch her clit with the hand he had free and thrust harder. Emma comes two minutes later, harder than she had ever come before but totally exhausted, David get off the table and takes her in his arms. Taking her to bed, kissing her temple and spooning her from behind.   
“I love you honey”  
“Love you too dad”  
And both felt asleep moments later. 


	7. Anal sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma remembers the first time they had sex this way and then decide that she wants to have more of that fun with her daddy.

Almost a year has passed  since they started their affair, it was summer now and they were very happy. Emma had a few dates with her ex Neal so  it still feels like she was dating boys her age but ended it telling him that she was not ready for a relationship after a hard heartbreak so she kept hanging out with her friends without  dating anyone. David hang out with James at least once a week and he also hang out with some of his workmates ,  James was still dating  the same girl from the year before so he had excuses to not be free always. 

But now, it was August and they were on vacation in Bahamas, having the beach for themselves and being just David and Emma, acting like a couple whenever they wanted too.  Once they arrived at their bungalow they took a nap because they were exhausted after the trip.  While sleeping David had spooned Emma and put his arm around her waist so  when Emma woke up she smiled at the body heat of her father and pressed her ass against his  member. 

She couldn’t help but remember her first anal time. 

_ The morning after the anal massage Emma  _ _ kisses _ _ her father on the lips and  _ _ goes _ _ to prepare breakfast for him in just  _ _ a sweatshirt, once of his actually. David  _ _ wakes up _ _ to the smell of French toast and after stretching he  _ _ goes to _ _ find  _ _ his  _ _ daughter,  _ _ discovering _ _ her by the stove so he  _ _ wraps _ _ his arms around her _ _ slim waist. _ _ When Emma  _ _ feels _ _ David’s erection against her ass, she  _ _ moans _ _ and  _ _ rub _ _ herself against him _ _ , suggesting that they finish what they started the day before _ _ , what he promised they would do _ _.  _

_ “Hmm, do you want me to fuck your ass Emma?” _

_ “ _ _ Yeees _ _ , please dad” _

_ David  _ _ turns _ _ her around and kisses her soundly on the lips.  _

_ “We will, but first I want to have breakfast, come on” he  _ _ takes _ _ the plates and  _ _ put _ _ them  _ _ on _ _ the kitchen island, they keep staring at each other and touching themselves, Emma was really happy right now “You know what? Get on the table, I have a more delicious meal  _ _ right  _ _ here” _

_ Emma  _ _ take _ _ her sweatshirt off and  _ _ lay herself on the kitchen table, looking at David through  _ _ hooded _ _ eyes. He  _ _ grins _ _ at her and  _ _ part _ _ her legs, staring  _ _ in awe  _ _ at her _ _ shaved _ _ pussy _ _ , every time  _ _ he sees  _ _ her _ _ naked for him he can’t help but be incredulous  _ _ of the fact that he can fuck this beautiful body  _ _ but then she  _ _ tells _ _ him to fuck her already and  _ _ he believes _ _ in everything, _ __

_ David  _ _ starts _ _ kissing the inside of her legs, her inner  _ _ tights _ _ and then her hips and her navel, avoiding her sex but Emma is impatient and  _ _ less than ten minutes after the teasing  _ _ starts _ _ she is guiding his head to her sex so he sucks her clit hard and that makes her scream and lose her grip _ _ on him and he takes advantage of that fact and  _ _ licks _ _ her pussy lips, opening them so he could insert his mouth  _ _ deep  _ _ inside her delicious channel and after  _ _ a while of doing that he  _ _ decide _ _ to focus on her clit and insert two fingers inside her _ _ hole _ _ , he moves them slowly in and out but soon focus on  _ _ that spongy spot inside of her and Emma’s upper body curves in  _ _ pleasure _ _ , she holds her moan by biting her hand so her  _ _ uncle or their  _ _ other  _ _ neighbors  _ _ can’t _ _ hear  _ _ her screaming in pleasure. _ _ David  _ _ sucks her clit some more but then while increasing the speed of his fingers _ _ , he _ _ licks her asshole to prepare her for what is to come and Emma cry in ecstasy.  _

_ “Wow daddy, that was a huge orgasm” _

_ Emma sits down on the table and wrap her legs around her dad’s ass and press him to her _ _ and he  _ _ massage _ _ her breast, _ __ _ after feeling that Emma had  _ _ recovered _ __ _ h _ _ is _ _ hands leave her breasts, heading south, touching her side delicately before she feels him grip her hips tightly, and angling them just so he can run the tip of his cock between Emma’s slick folds, an arm circling her waist to steady her. He nibbles her right shoulder gently, pushing himself inside her, stilling his hips long enough for him to feel her walls fluttering around him. _ _ Emma  _ _ also feels his size inside of her and can’t help but scratch his back, David groaning  _ _ because of the pleasurable pain _ _ and the knowledge that he has been marked by her. _

_ “Hmm god, you feel incredible inside of me god, I can’t wait for you to fuck my ass,  _ _ pleeeease _ _ dad, fuck me hard _ _ ” _

_ David _ _ kiss her lips, their tongues fighting _ _ for dominance and separating after  _ _ a few minutes _ _. David  _ _ grips _ _ her blonde hair  _ _ tight and  _ _ throw _ _ her head back so her neck  _ _ is _ _ exposed for him to kiss  _ _ it and suck it _ _ , leaving a mark but not caring at all because he would not let her body _ _ go _ _ in all the holidays _ _. _

_ “I would fuck your ass  _ _ after I had fucked your pussy and made you cum  _ _ hard  _ _ so you would not feel so much pain” with those words he  _ _ fucks her harder and faster, the table moving and vibrating, Emma screams and David bit her lips “Be silent baby” _

_ After  _ _ fifteen _ _ minutes more of hard fucking _ _ , David changing the angle and pressing her ass cheeks harder so their skins are even more together if possible, _ __ _ Emma come hard around her father cock but he  _ _ decides _ _ to hold back, he pull out,  _ _ takes _ _ Emma in a  _ _ bride style _ _ and  _ _ takes _ _ her to his bed _ _. While Emma  _ _ is _ _ still coming down from her  _ _ orgasm  _ _ David retrieves _ _ a condom and a bottle of lube _ _ from his nightstand. _ _ Emma  _ _ watches him with interest and lust fills her eyes, she kisses him once he is back above her and silently give him permission to fuck her virgin hole.  _ _ So David turns her in bed so she is lying on her tummy and gives her kisses from her neck to the end of her spine and up again _ _. _

_ Emma’s very relaxed and  _ _ that’s what David wants so when he knows she isn’t nervous anymore he  _ _ massage her ass cheeks and then he grab some lube and delicately inserts his pinky finger inside her virgin hole. “Mmm” says Emma and Davis inserts  _ _ his  _ _ ring finger too and Emma moans some more. She initially feels some discomfort but soon the pleasure increase so  _ _ David  _ _ increase his speed. _ _ When he has been stimulating her anal hole with three fingers for some time he finally thinks is time.  _

_ “Are you ready baby?” _

_ “Yes please Dad, please, I need your big cock  _ _ inside my asshole, please” _

_ Emma sits down  _ _ on the bed _ _ , _ _ grab the bottle of lube and put some on her hand _ _ so she can masturbates David’s penis  _ _ and he groans the moment the cold lube and cold hand of his daughter make contact with his cock. He kisses her and they keep kissing for  _ _ long time until they have to breathe and David lay Emma on bed and on her side and then he put himself  _ _ behind her because this is one of the most comfortable positions. _

_ “Are you ready?” _

_ “ _ _ Yeees _ _ ” _

_ He puts a condom on  _ _ and  _ _ put the tip on her entrance and press a little, the lubricant making everything better. Once the tip is inside Emma hiss in pain but soon she feels good again so she ask him to continue so David pull out and then press some more inside her until half of his shaft is inside. _

_ “Oh god, I feel so full and  _ _ sooo _ _ good dad” _

_ David is trying to control  _ _ his need so he press some more until 7 of his 9 inches are inside and he decides that that’s enough for the first time _ _ so  _ _ when Emma is relaxed he starts moving slowly, making love to her while at the same time he stimulates his clit so she can relax even more. _

_ “Faster Dad, please, faster” _

_ “Yes baby, whatever you want” he increase the speed and moans “God, you are so tight and I just took your anal virginity, god, I love you so much baby _ _ , you are fully mine _ _ ” _

At remembering that sensual moment Emma is horny again so  she grabs his cock from behind and pump him, making him harder, if that’s even possible and David squirm in his sleep . Emma grabs some moisture from her soaking sex and coat David’s  cock with it so he is wet enough to fit on her ass. Now she doesn’t need so much lubrication so she grabs  a condom from her nightstand and put it on him, the lubricant of the condom enough to enter her ass. She kiss her father on the lips, David responding quickly and  kissing her back while grabbing her hair so he can press her further into his mouth.

“ Giod morning princess, someone is eager today”

“Umm, I am very horny daddy so please, put that cock on my ass and fuck me from behind”

David groans and kiss her deeply, Emma moaning too on his mouth. She turns around, eager for her father to fuck her but David takes his time, he presses kisses on his daughter’s thighs and ass and then make out with her pussy lips, making Emma scream and moan in pure pleasure. The teenager rests her head on the pillow and press her ass further into his father’s fingers that he had put inside her tight hole and he makes her cum like that: with two fingers inside her asshole and his lips wrapped around her clit. And while she is still recovering, he positions himself behind her and once the condom is lubricated enough with her pussy’s fluids, he inserts his cock inside her anal cave. 

“ Oh god Dad, you are brilliant, I love you”

David chuckle at the horniness of his daughter and in response just kiss her neck and shoulder blades. Emma shivers in pleasure and asks him to move now that she is comfortable enough and David rolls his eyes in pleasure, trying to hold himself enough to steal another orgasm from his daughter. He thrust slow and hard for some time before his horniness takes place inside him and he starts pounding fast inside her and pull her head in his fist. 

“Say how much you like this baby, say it to me”

“I love it daddy, I love your big cock inside my ass and I love you and I want to have sex with you all day daddy, oh god” 

David  pulls out and kiss Emma when she groans in frustration but he just lay on the bed and grab his cock with one of his hand while with the other grab Emma’s neck and pull her to him so he can kiss her hard. 

“Ride your daddy, baby girl, ride me like you mean it”

And Emma that is a good girl and always obeys what her daddy says ride him like if it is the last time that she would do it. She parts her ass cheeks and David put his cock inside her again and once she is fully comfortable, she presses her hands on the six packs of his abdomen and starts moving, slowly at first and then bouncing like crazy. David grab her breasts on both of his hands and take them to his mouth, kissing and biting at them and when he feels like he can’t hold it anymore he starts pinching her clit and stimulating her pussy so in that way Emma can come faster and that’s what she does, she comes squirting all over her dad chest. For David it is like if a fountain has gone crazy and had getting him all wet.

He turns them around, take his dick out and throw the condom to the basket in his bedroom  before returning back to Emma and kissing her face all over. 

“I love you; I love you, is the first time that has happened. How are you feeling?”

“Good but tired, can we sleep some more?”

“ Of course baby”

And they snuggle in bed, with smiles on their faces.


	8. Bahamas vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and David enjoys the jacuzzy of their hotel bungalow very much.

After sleeping some more and another round of steamy sex they decide to go diving in the ocean. Emma gets into her neoprene suit and when she turns around she finds her dad looking at her ass, that she has to admit looks very nice in neoprene. David takes her hand, pulling her to him and then grabbing a handful of her ass while pressing her front to his and kissing her hard, deepening the kiss by pulling her by the head.   
“As much fun as this promise to be, I want to dive some before we stay in bed all vacation, we already did that enough”  
So they go to the part of the beach where they would grab the boat and go diving and a group of people are already there so they meet them and chat with them some while waiting for the inatructor. Once on the boat Emma leans against David’s chest and he inmediately wrap his arm around her neck and kiss her head. The other people in the boat smile at them and no one suspect anything because here they met David Swan and Emma Nolan, a couple enjoying their vacation together.   
They spent the evening diving and learning surf but a couple of hours before dinner they are back at the bungalow, David pressing Emma against the front door, grabbing her by the buttlocks and kissing her hard on the mouth like if he needed it to exist and Emma reciprocates with the same intensity because she reakly need him to exist, to breath, she loves him. Until some time making out against the door David dives into her neck like a hungry animal: first licking all of it and then sucking on that delicious spot that always get her wet, leaving a mark, and it does the trick, Emma feels wetness between her legs and suddenly the neoprene suit is very uncomfortable, so too for David whose erection hurts inside the confines of the uncomfortable suit so Emma unzip his back begging her father to get her on her feet and once on the floor she undress him and then turns around so David can undress her all the same. While doing that, David kneels before her and press kisses on every inch of skin revealed just for him because to him her skin is a message send directly from God, because to him her body is heaven and he lives to workship it. When he get to the middle of her back he lick from there to the bottom of her spine and she shudders because all of this process feels amazing, is making her very horny and she is doing it with the person she loves the most in the world.  
“Take me to that Jacuzzi, lets gave it a good use dad please”  
And that’s what they do, David grab her hand and together they walk to the outdoor patio where the jacuzzi lays in the middle and once there she sits on the edge of it but David gets inside and separate her legs, kissing them from toes to the inside of her right thigh and then doing the same with the left one, taking his time, adoring her skin.  
“Daad, don’t be a tease, c’mon please”  
“That was the magic word baby, pleease” and he dives once again in a sea, but this time is his favorite kind of water, his favorite kind of flavor. He licks her clit very lightly so it is not enough for Emma and then he sucks her lower lips, tasting the wetness that is already there to greet him. “You taste delicious baby”  
He gets into work after her protest and sucks clit while fingering her with three digits and rubbing her spongy spot inside and he thinks he is in heaven but soon Emma is rubbing harder against his face and nose so he gets a harder rithym and soon Emma is screaming his name, her walls squeezing his fingers on a vice grip and making Emma’sxbody combulst in ecstasy.  
“Wow Dad, just wow”  
David grins and grabs her so she is also inside the jacuzzi and press her back agaisnt the jets of the jacuzzi and she moans at having pressure on her aching back. He massages her shoulders and butt but soon she is fully recovered so she sneaks her hand behind her and grabs his erection, making David cocks wake up fully and greeting it with a handjob.  
“Do you wanna fuck me on this jacuzzi Daddy? So the neighbors can hear me scremaing your name? You wanna cum inside me as the water is doing right now, as your fingers had done before?”  
David just nods and kiss her hard and she can’t wait or pretend anymore so she wraps her legs around his hips and with the hand that was jerking his cock position it in line with her entrance and get it inside of her. David groans on her mouth and that makes her press harder onto his chest, their torsos rubing deliciously agaisnt one another. David support her with one hand on her ass and with the other he grabs her neck, deepening the kiss.   
“Oh god dad, harder please”  
And David press her agaisnt the wall of the jacuzzi so he can grab her legs with both of his hands and thrust harder (but slower) inside her. Emma press her head to the floor and let marks on David’s back with her nails. He hiss but then smile because he thinks that it would be a good pain to feel them later.  
He thrust harder and Emma screams. He thrust faster and she moans so David plays with their bodies trying to get as many sounds as possible and Emma loves him for it. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and starts bouncing up and down her father cock and in that way, he is pressing agaisnt her g-spot and he feels her walls contracting so he let one of the hands on her back so he can rub her clit and not longer than two minutes later she is coming hard and fast.  
“GOD DAD OH MY GOD YEES, IM CUMING OH GOD YES I AM CUMMING”  
He keeps thrusting to help her get through her orgasm but as soon as she is recovered, he turns her around so her front is pressed against the jacuzzi walls and penetrate her from behind. He stays still for some time so his torso is against her back and he kiss her neck and her earlobe. Emma makes a moan that sounds like a kitten and David chuckle while starting moving slowly inside of her. She presses her hands against the wall of the jacuzzi so she can move in time with her father’s thrusts and they soon find a rithym, David thrusting fast while Emma move hard so he is pressing against her G-spot and with one of his hands he touches her breasts or rub her clit.   
With so much stimulation Emma soon is experiencing a pleasure that she had never felt before so her arms fail her and she press her cheek against the floor. David grabs her hair and with the other hand that is grabbing at her hip he takes one of her legs and put it around his hips so he is thrusting deeper and in a matter of minutes Emma is screaming as she had never screamed before and David is comming inside her.   
When they finish and David’s cock let her insides Emma turns around and David hugs her. Emma puts her head on the crook of David’s shoulder and she nuzzles at his neck.   
“Do you want to stay here for a while and then order some room service?”  
“Thats sounds like the best plan you had in all vacation”  
“Well, we still have two more days before going back to Storybrooke”  
“Wow, how fast time pass. Can you believe that I would be seventeen in two months and next year I would be away in college?”  
“Yes, I can’t believe it, you were a baby just a few years ago but now...” David grabs her head in both of his hands and kiss her forehead “Now you are a beautiful and wonderful woman and I love you baby”  
“And I love you”


	9. The last two days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is talking to her mom on the phone when David press his cock against her ass and then they have some fun on the plane back.

Emma lay in bed looking out of the patio doors at the crystal blue ocean and the bright sun that is bathing her in golden colors and she smiles when she feels the person beside her press her deeper against his chest and kiss her neck.

She shivers and he groans in a sleeping mood.

He sleeps for another twenty minutes while Emma look qt the waves of the ocean and relax. Her phone rings and she takes the call because it is her mother with whom she has not talked since the first day they arrived five days prior.

“Hi mom”

_“ Hi honey, I hope your vacation with your father is going perfect because I didn’t knew of you in days. How is everything?”_

_“_ Oh mom this place is awesome, it has crystal blue seas and white sands and I had seen dolphins and we went diving”

David press his erection against her ass and Emma gasps, Mary Margaret notices _“Is everything ok honey?”_

 _“_ Yeees, just a cold wave of air” David press kisses to her earlobe, neck, shoulder, arm, then he lay her on her back and suck her nipple “What…what were you saying mom? Sorry I am kinda sleepy”

_“I asked what else did you do?”_

_“_ We ehm…went to a couple of restaurants, skydiving, surf…uuh” David’s tongue was licking and sucking at her right breast while with one of his hand he was molesting her other breast like if it were the best treasure in his possesion “eh we also…went to a dance party here at the hotel and just lay on the sand…you know, sunbathing and swimming on the sea”

While her mother’s tongue talked about the time she was in Bora Bora David’s was descending quickly to Emma’s shaved pussy and sucking hard on her clit. Emma silenced the phone to scream and press her father’s head firmly agaisnt her clit.

“How is your trip to France going mom?”

And while her mom talked about croissants, pastries and how beautiful the city of light was Emma moaned and twisted in bed because her father was driving her crazy with his tongue on her clit and three fingers inside, moving them at a snail like pace that was not enough for Emma so she screamed herb frustration.

_“Emma? Are you alright honey?”_

“Yeeeeees Mom, it was dad…aaah…that broke something on the bathroom. I am glad you are having a great time and can’t wait for our trip to NY with grandmother. Yes, I love you too bye mom”

She throw the phone into the other side of the bed and finally let her body relax so she comes in a matter of minutes, all of her wetness flooding out of her body and making David rub his cock faster against the bed sheets.

Emma tugs at David’s hair and make him come to her level and their tongues kiss good morning lazily, without any rush because they have all the time in the world and David’s cock fits perfectly between her legs and she rubs against him, wanting to relieve him of some tension.

“you are very naughty dad, how dare you make me so embarrassed talking on the phone with mom, god, I hate you”

“No,you love me,you said it yesterday”

And they laugh like two teenagers in love but Emma’s giggles are silenced when David slam hard inside of her and she slams her head against the headboard of the bed. He says sorry but starts a fast and hard pace, taking Emma’s hands on his and putting them on top of her hair, his elbows agaisnt the bed and his kness bent so he can slam faster.

Emma is seeing stars and screaming on the top of her lungs. She can’tbelieve how wonderful his big and fat cock feels inside of her tight little pussy that feels like would rip his member in two because of the tension that it is experimenting but at the same time they fit perfectly. They were meant to lay together.

“OH MY, YEEES, DON’T YOU DARE STOP, FUCKING FUCK”

David kiss Emma’s eyes,nose and cheeks before inserting his tongue inside her open mouth, swallowing her cries of pleasure and in that moment Emma comes, squirting all over herself, her dad and wetting the bed. With the force of the squirting David’s cock left her pussy but at such erotic moment he can’t resist himself and he comes all over her tummy.

“Oh my…wow, I need to eat something, I am famelic”

So they order some room service and they fuck some more before sunbathing on the patio door and swimming naked. They also fuck on the water and again on the jacuzzi. Before dinner Emma is exhausted and they just stay in bed watching a movie on David’s laptop.

The next day thye go to explore the island and once they are back in bed before lunch Emma rides David cock, coming two times before he emptied himself inside of her,paimting her walls. Their flight leaves at 6 p.m so they have an early lunch, check that they have everything inside their suitcases and left for the airport at 4.

Once on the plane Emma sleeps with her head on David’s shoulder and once she wake up she finds herself sharing a blanket with her dad and he is watching a movie with his headphones on so she steals one and watch the movie with him.

“Ey, you have to ask before you do that, you know?”

“Well, I share everything with you so why not the headphones?” she pecks his lips before going back to watch the movie. When they have been watching for half an hour David’s hands rest on her thigh, bare because of the sundress that she is wearing, when the movie marks an hour and a half (an hour since Emma has been watching it) David starts moving his hand up her bare thigh, Emma parts her legs on instic so he goes further up and rest his hand between her legs, cupping her covered sex.

Emma bites her nuckles to surpress a moan and looks murderously at her father, she can’tbelieve that he would do this in public. And he does, he takes her panties aside and press two fingers against her inner lips and he groans when he finds a great amount of wetness coating his hand.

“You like this baby girl? Me fingering you on a plane? With people behind and besides us? When people can hear you and see your flustered face?”

Emma hides her face on her father neck and kiss it to be rewarded by his fingers entering her and his thumb rubbing her clit fast. Emma bites his neck and he takes her hand and put it on top of his covered cock. His very erect cock.

David kiss her sweetly on the lips and Emma unzips his pants and free his cock from his boxers. She looks directly in his eyes while she jerks him because she wants to see his red cheeks and lustful blue eyes when she is jerking him slowly at first but then, when the fingers inside of her move faster she increase her speed too and kiss her father to prevent herself from moaning.

The possibility of being caught, the fact that they are fucking in public and in a plane has Emma coming faster than ever, in a matter of fifteen minutes since David started masturbating her and she can see, in David’s eyes that are half closed, that he would come soon so she touch his balls and make a bold move.

“We don’thave tissues for when you come so I have an idea. Stay quiet”

David is the one on the window seat and the man on the other line of seats is sleeping so she does as if she is resting her head on his lap and gets inside the blanket to such at his cock while rubbing his sack and that does the tick because he is loading a big amount of semen inside her mouth. She swallow all of it,lick the tip, kiss it and put David’s dick back inside his boxers but she stays in that position for a while so no one can suspect.

David touch her hair and kiss the crown of it and they sleep some more for the rest of the trip.


End file.
